1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms multi-color developing agent images by transferring and overlaying developing agent images of each color sequentially from a photosensitive member to an image receiver member
2. Description of Related Art
There exists image forming apparatuses that form a color image (i.e., a color laser printer). Typically, in a color laser printer, a plurality of color toners, which are constituents of a color image, are used to form a toner image of each color on a photosensitive drum. The toner image of each color is electrically transferred and successively overlaid on an image receiver member such as a sheet of paper and an intermediate transfer belt Thereby, a multi color toner image is formed on the image receiver member. Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-166556 discloses a tandem color laser printer which has a plurality of process units that include a plurality of colors.